What is Love?
by Ejdrup
Summary: Sam has been wondering for a long time, and now is the time to ask. “Daddy? What is love?” Wee!Chester and a caring/awesome!John.


**Summary:**** Sam has been wondering for a long time, and now is the time to ask. "Daddy? What is love?" Wee!Chester and a caring/awesome!John.**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm getting tired of these, they always remind me that I only own the ideas *sniff***

**Warning:**** Kinda none, you see, this is young Winchester brothers and a really caring John, so I can't see any dangerous themes here ;P**

**A/N:**** If you've seen 'All I Want For Christmas', you might know where it came from, if not… Just enjoy!**

* * *

**What is Love?**

He was sitting beside his father, watching him as his father looked through the book in front of him. His brother was watching TV, and he had done his homework, so he thought now would be the time. He had been thinking about one thing for a while, and now he thought it would be a good time.

"Daddy?"

His father looked up from the book and straight into his baby boys eyes.

"What is it Sammy?" He asked in a tired voice, he had been looking through old books the whole day to find information about his current hunt.

"What is love?" The little boy asked with hopeful eyes. Dean turned his attention from the TV and was now looking at his father and little brother curios.

"Where did that come from?" John asked surprised.

"I've just been thinking. I know what fatherly love is, and brotherly, but what about mom and dads?" He shrugged a bit as he said it, and suddenly he didn't think it had been such a good idea anyway.

Arms moved around his little slender body and moved him up on his father's lap. The arms folded around him and hugged him into a warm comforting chest.

"Well, your mom always put it like this: It's not about finding the one who can lit up a spark in you, it's about finding the one who makes you complete. Love is like a broken piece, and only when you've found the other half of it, the person who holes that other part, then you're complete." His father sighed heavily and then looked down at him. "That was how I felt about your mother."

"Then you loved her very much," Sam said and smiled to himself. He liked the answer, and the fact that he now knew _how _much his parents had loved each other made the smile grow.

"Yes I did Sammy, and I still do," John said softly into his son's shaggy hair.

"Dean, come over here," John said, it wasn't an order, but Dean obeyed without saying a word. He sat down beside his father, and John moved his arm around his boys and tugged him into his side. He looked at his two boys for a minute before he spoke.

"I want both of you to know, that your mother loved you very much. We thought we were complete when we found each other, but then we got you two, and first then we knew we were totally complete."

Dean bowed his head a bit like he was trying to digest it, but Sam was already going through the next question on his mind.

"But dad, then you are not complete anymore?" Sam was looking dead-serious on his father. If he had been complete back then, and his mother had died, then that meant his father wasn't complete, right?

John was taken by surprise, not by the question or about Sam thinking it, but more about the concern from his little boy. "Of course I am Sammy, maybe not in the same way I was with your mother, but I've got you, and your brother, and that's all I could ever ask for."

"You sure?" This time it was Dean who peeped from beside his father, he had been curios now when Sam had brought up the subject.

"Of course I am Dean, I always will be," he smiled reassuring down at his oldest boy who now looked satisfied.

Sam smiled, satisfied too. Now he had gotten a clear answer form his father, and what made him smile was the fact that he had actually gotten his father to tell about his mother, and in a very Winchesterly way heard his father say he loved him and his brother.

He gave his father a firm hug, then jumped down and hugged his brother too, who was surprised by the sudden act.

"Whoa Sammy, easy there," Dean said, but couldn't stop himself from curling his own arms around Sam.

"Sorry, wanna watch TV?" Sam said, pulled away and jumped up in the chair Dean had been sitting in just before.

"Hey, that's my chair, you find your own dude," Dean said as he hurried over to the chair again.

John leaned back in the couch and watched his sons for a while. The bond between them was so strong he sometimes thought he was jealous, but of course he couldn't be jealous at his own boys.

The question left John thinking about love, how he could never love a woman like he had loved his wife, and how much he really loved his sons.

_I hope you see them Mary, you can tell they are your boys, just as smart and charming as you__… I will always love you Mary._


End file.
